Talk:Nova/@comment-24481972-20150102234408/@comment-24559851-20150103020706
I wake up around 6 o'clock to a ringing telephone. After 3 rings it's picked up and I sneek out of my room to hear Benny "-isn't here Madeline.." he says. Madeline, my grandma, I listen some more. "I swear I dont know where she is, I haven't seen her in a year or so." he says. I wish I could hear what my grandma said next and what she would continue to say so I telekinetically enhance my condition which gives me a burst of energy, confidence and intelligience and I can hear her on the other end of the phone. "Maya left yesterday morning without saying goodbye. I know she was on a roadtrip and I thought she would stop by to say hi to you but she didnt say goodbye to me and that got me worried you know what I mean right Benny?" she says in one very worried breath. i peek around the corner and see Benny nod "Yeah I guess I do, anyways if I see her I'll let you know." he says. I hear her reply "Alright talk to you soon Benny sorry to wake you." she says and hangs up. I step out into the hallway as Benny turns around. "Was that good?" he asks. I laugh "Yeah that was fine you sounded pretty convincing." I say and walk back into my room and get my computer then walk back out and sit down at the table with it. "So are we gonna talk?" I ask turning on my computer and logging in. "Yeah" Benny simply replies and sits down across from me. I nod and open about 10 tabs all about the Nova Contagion. I look up from the screen and fold my arms onto the table infront of me. "Alright bring it at me." I say decisevely. Benny and I talk about whats happened the past year we haven't seen eachother. Have we seen any high school friends lately. Then it gets down to the Nova Contagion. we talk about how we got it what do you think will happen if they find us. When a thought stops me in my tracks. "Hey Benny we can't exactly rely on our mutation all the time." I say. He cocks his head to the side and asks "What do you mean?" I roll my eyes and sit back in my chair. "I mean that incase we cantuse our mutation in dire situations we should know how to fight..." I trail off as Benny stands up. "Well you just asked the right person, I took martial arts for the past 5 years along with ju-jitsu, karate, kickboxing, aekwondo, kung fu, savate, and some other combat art i cant pronounce." he says smiling. I laugh and run my hands through my hair pulling it into a quick ponytail."So you're like a pro?" I ask. He shrugs "You could say that but along with my human manipulation mutation im a ultra threat." he says. I shake my head. "Alright, we can start after lunch." I say and do some more research on the contagion looking for news about anything happening in England that may be involved with it. "Hey Benny do you know any body else with it?" I ask a little loud to be heard over him making pancakes. "Yeah I do actually, uh i know a little clan in London who live down in a tunnel like place at a dead end alley." he say flipping a pancake in the air and catching it. "Alright just wondering because theres news of a cop knocked unconscious at the start of in alley near the eye of London." I say reading the news article. "Maya, stop worrying and eat." he says sliding a plate of about 6 fluffy pancakes infront of me and the syrup and butter beside it. "Thanks" I say and push the computer away and eat my pancakes. A thought occurs to me. "You remembered these were my favorite didn't you." He grins "Yeah ever since you kept making them in Home Ec class in high school." he says. I laugh and roll my eyes, I finish my plate and get back to research then head to the backyard and explore the uses of my advanced level of telekinetic ability and how I could use it all.